Geneva County, Alabama
Geneva County is a county of the U.S. state of Alabama. Henry Yonge, who founded the city of Geneva, named it after his wife's hometown in Geneva. When the county was formed years later, it simply took the name of the largest settlement in that county. As of 2000 the population was 25,764. Its county seat is Geneva. Geneva county is a prohibition or dry county. It is part of the Dothan Metropolitan Statistical Area. History *Geneva County was established on December 26, 1868. *The county was declared a disaster area in September 1979 due to damage from Hurricane Frederic. Geography According to the U.S. Census Bureau, the county has a total area of 1,499 km² (579 sq mi). 1,493 km² (576 sq mi) of it is land and 7 km² (3 sq mi) of it (0.45%) is water. Major Highways * State Route 27 * State Route 52 * State Route 54 * State Route 85 * State Route 87 Adjacent Counties *Dale County (north-northeast) *Houston County (east) *Holmes County (south) *Walton County (southwest) *Covington County (west) *Coffee County (north-northwest) Demographics As of the census² of 2000, there were 25,764 people, 10,477 households, and 7,459 families residing in the county. The population density was 17/km² (45/sq mi). There were 12,115 housing units at an average density of 8/km² (21/sq mi). The racial makeup of the county was 87.11% White, 10.65% Black or African American, 0.76% Native American, 0.12% Asian, 0.02% Pacific Islander, 0.62% from other races, and 0.72% from two or more races. 1.76% of the population were Hispanic or Latino of any race. There were 10,477 households out of which 30.60% had children under the age of 18 living with them, 56.40% were married couples living together, 11.00% had a female householder with no husband present, and 28.80% were non-families. 26.30% of all households were made up of individuals and 12.30% had someone living alone who was 65 years of age or older. The average household size was 2.43 and the average family size was 2.92. In the county the population was spread out with 24.00% under the age of 18, 7.50% from 18 to 24, 26.80% from 25 to 44, 25.30% from 45 to 64, and 16.30% who were 65 years of age or older. The median age was 39 years. For every 100 females there were 94.70 males. For every 100 females age 18 and over, there were 90.00 males. The median income for a household in the county was $26,448, and the median income for a family was $32,563. Males had a median income of $26,018 versus $19,341 for females. The per capita income for the county was $14,620. About 15.90% of families and 19.60% of the population were below the poverty line, including 27.20% of those under age 18 and 21.80% of those age 65 or over. Cities and towns *Black *Coffee Springs *Eunola *Geneva *Hartford *Malvern *Samson *Slocomb See also *Dry counties External links *Official Site Category:Counties of Alabama Category:Geneva County, Alabama